magictreehousefandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Smith
Jack Smith is the main protagonist of the book series Magic Tree House. He is the brother of Annie. Physical Appearance Jack has short dark brown hair and wears glasses. He normally wears a T-shirt and blue jeans and sneakers though starting in Vacation Under the Volcano Morgan's magic often changes this, though not always. He also carries a backpack that occasionally gets changed by magic into other things as well. Personality Jack is a bit timid and often worries about their missions and what they have to do. He likes focusing on reading about the place and taking notes. He is also very intelligent and can be courageous which often comes out in moments of need such as when he saved Teddy from the Raven King by casting a spell to turn him into a baby raven, risking his life to save a young Lakota boy from a stampede and helping rescue ten Jewish orphans from behind enemy lines during World War II. In Super Edition #1 he has learned how to drive an old truck though he lacked confidence in it due to a lack of experience and the situation. However, he performed admirably and was able to fool the Nazis into believing he was just another delivery driver despite his young age just by being confident. He also displays a growing crush on the selkie Kathleen. He is also compassionate as shown by his actions during the books such as helping free Morgan le Fay and Teddy from their spells and instead of hurting the Raven King when he defeated him, giving him what he truly wanted: a life as a raven so he could fly. Jack explained that he actually felt sorry for their foe and wanted to help and did as the Raven King now has a chance to live the life he truly wanted. When Jack and Annie have used magic, Jack has proven adept at it, using the various magical instruments given to them from the enchanted hazel twig, Teddy and Kathleen's spellbook, the Wand of Dianthus and its various forms and the mist from Avalon well and thoughtfully. Jack is very protective of his sister and can be a bit exasperated when she gets them into trouble and takes things too lightly. Appearances Magic Tree House 1. Dinosaurs Before Dark 2. The Knight at Dawn 3. Mummies in the Morning 4. Pirates Past Noon 5. Night of the Ninjas 6. Afternoon on the Amazon 7. Sunset of the Sabertooth 8. Midnight on the Moon 9. Dolphins at Daybreak 10. Ghost Town at Sundown 11. Lions at Lunchtime 12. Polar Bears Past Bedtime 13. Vacation Under the Volcano 14. Day of the Dragon King 15. Viking Ships at Sunrise 16. Hour of the Olympics 17. Tonight on the Titanic 18. Buffalo Before Breakfast 19. Tigers at Twilight 20. Dingoes at Dinnertime 21. Civil War on Sunday 22. Revolutionary War on Wednesday 23. Twister on Tuesday 24. Earthquake in the Early Morning 25. Stage Fright on a Summer Night 26. Good Morning, Gorillas 27. Thanksgiving on Thursday 28. High Tide in Hawaii Merlin Missions 29. Christmas in Camelot 30. Haunted Castle on Hallow's Eve 31. Summer of the Sea Serpent 32. Winter of the Ice Wizard 33. Carnival at Candlelight 34. Season of the Sandstorms 35. Night of the New Magicians 36. Blizzard of the Blue Moon 37. Dragon of the Red Dawn 38. Monday with a Mad Genius 39. Dark Day in the Deep Sea 40. Eve of the Emperor Penguin 41. Moonlight on the Magic Flute 42. A Good Night for Ghosts 43. Leprechaun in Late Winter 44. A Ghost Tale for Christmas Time 45. A Crazy Day with Cobras 46. Dogs in the Dead of Night 47. Abe Lincoln At Last 48. A Perfect Time For Pandas 49. Stallion at Starlight 50. Hurry Up Houdini! 51. High Time for Heroes 52. Soccer on Sunday 53. Shadow of the Shark 54. Balto of the Blue Dawn Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters